


Opening the Roads by thehoyden [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea), the24thkey



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Opening the Roads by thehoyden read by Rhea314 & the24thkey</p><p><b>Summary</b>: He was a chuunin academy teacher, not a courtier trained in statecraft and diplomacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opening the Roads by thehoyden [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Opening the Roads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46224) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 



**Title** : Opening the Roads  
**Author** : thehoyden  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & The24thkey  
**Fandom** : Naruto  
**Character** : Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka  
**Rating** : Explicit  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : He was a chuunin academy teacher, not a courtier trained in statecraft and diplomacy.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/46224)  
**Length** 01:05:32  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Opening%20the%20Roads%20by%20thehoyden.mp3)


End file.
